


Feels & Fluff: KakaIru Drabbles

by MagnusTesla



Series: Shorts, Ficlets & Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pranks, Rating May Change, Smut, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla
Summary: A collection of drabbles (100 word fics) for the pairing Kakashi/Iruka, based on prompts and requests.Please note that ratings and tags may change at a later date. Any TW/CW will be listed at the start of each new chapter.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Shorts, Ficlets & Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391638
Comments: 56
Kudos: 86





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

> For roymustaangs on Twitter, who gave me the prompt: loss. 
> 
> I'm not sure if this is what you envisioned, but I do hope you enjoy ♡

"It's not your fault," Kakashi says, tucking a strand of Iruka's hair behind his ear. His voice is so sincere, and Iruka wishes he could believe him.

"I should have known. All the red flags were there, but I didn't… I didn't _know_." Pain radiates from the new wound on Iruka’s back, not sharp, but an intense, bone deep ache that makes his breath catch; the same pain he feels in his heart, although the wound is not physical. "It was never real," Iruka says, crying for the loss of a friendship that had never existed in the first place.


	2. Pranks & Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Azuzel23 on Tumblr who sent in the prompt: pranks & shenanigans
> 
> I hope you enjoy this ridiculousness!

“Just say it, I know you want to.” Iruka grumbles then sighs, removing the wet towel from his head to reveal bright purple hair. Kakashi had warned him some months ago that he’d get Iruka back when he least expected it, but Iruka had just scoffed; after all, who could out-prank the prank master. Apparently, he’d underestimated his lover.

Kakashi sing songs “I told you so,” with so much smug satisfaction that Iruka just knows the bastard is smirking behind his back. “Consider this payback for the seal on my masks that made them look hot pink to everyone else.” 


	3. Tickle Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For whenimdeadillrest on Tumblr. The prompt was: tickle fight. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this silly moment between them!

Iruka screeches, writhing on the futon as he tries to push Kakashi away. "Ahh s-stop," he gasps out between fits of giggles. 

Of course, Kakashi redoubles his efforts, deft fingers seeking out all of the places where he knows Iruka is most ticklish. "Not until you admit it," Kakashi says, straddling Iruka’s legs so he can't squirm away. 

"I don't know where your book is."

The shit eating grin on his face says otherwise.

Kakashi smiles back, slowly running his hands up Iruka's side. "That's a shame," Kakashi says, laughing as Iruka jerks, his shrieks echoing loudly in their apartment.


	4. Post-Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: implied mental breakdown 
> 
> For Mo2019 ♡ Sorry I couldn't help myself with the angst.

The sound of the bedroom window opening and the gust of cold wind blowing across his skin has Iruka jolting awake, reaching for the kunai stashed under his pillow.

"It's me," Kakashi says, voice hoarse, like he's been crying.

Iruka turns over, looks at Kakashi, smiles, but says nothing. Instead he scoots over and lifts up the covers: a wordless invitation.

He watches as Kakashi strips away his bloodied uniform, then wraps his arms around him when he gets into bed.

On nights like these when the mask falls away and Kakashi breaks, all Iruka can do is hold him.


	5. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For darlingstardust ♡
> 
> You mentioned family, and then this idea of Kakashi and Iruka adopting baby Naruto just wouldn't leave my brain. I hope you like it lovely... ilu ♡

“He fall asleep okay?” Kakashi asks.

Iruka feels the covers shift, the bed dipping as Kakashi settles in behind him. “Yeah. I can’t believe this is real,” Iruka says, brushing strands of hair out of Naruto’s face. “I expected the council to block my application.” 

“They tried to.”

The admission makes Iruka’s heart clench, and he pulls the tiny toddler closer. “How—”

“I put my name down on the forms. I may have also filed a permanent change of address.” Kakashi says it so nonchalantly, like he hasn’t just dropped a bomb. “We’re family, Iruka, and we’re doing this together.”


	6. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: smut ahead!
> 
> For darlingstardust, who wanted some smut that was non explicit and faded to black. Hope you like! ♡

Heat curls low in Kakashi's belly, and he can't help the sounds he makes every time Iruka sinks back inside his body. "H-harder" Kakashi gasps. He grips Iruka's waist tighter with his thighs, urging him on with the press of his heel.

Iruka grins at him, then drops forward, silencing Kakashi with a bruising kiss, snapping his hips forward as he sets a harsh pace that punches the air out of Kakashi's lungs.

The fire between them builds, and then without warning, Kakashi’s tipping over the edge, Iruka's name a cry on his lips as white hot pleasure consumes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♡ I appreciate _every_ single kudos and comment. Let me know your thoughts below! I encourage all comments, even if it's short, keyboard smashing/flailing or emojis.
> 
> Add me on Discord (MagnusTesla#8289) or [Tumblr.](https://magnustesla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
